Out Of Nowhere
by Xx-JabbatheShandy-xX
Summary: Bella loves Edward and Jasper. She decides who to choose from a mistake, but she's never been happier. AllHuman. JasperxBella, if yoyu don't like, don't read. Maybe a bit OOC. Alternate Universe! ---HIATUS!
1. Confusion

**Hello, again! Okay, I do realise I haven't actually finished a story yet, but there's been no INSPIRATION lately.  
I'd like to see YOU write a story without inspiration. Well, I thought of this one during German today, and it's been bugging me ever since, so I needed to type it down... Oh, by the way, everyone in this story is human and Edward, Jasper, Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are all 17.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

**Bella POV - Chapter 1 - Confused**

ARGH!! I was so confused!

On one hand, there was Edward... Lovely, caring... and definitely overprotective.  
But on the other, was Jasper... Sweet, charming... but emotionally withdrawn.

Both admitted they would go out with me in a game of Truths, but neither had actually asked me out yet...

We had been friends since I had tripped over Lauren-the-Cow in lunch in First Year (aged 12). Edward had shouted at the bitch, while Jasper helped me up.

Don't get me wrong, I have other friends too... There's Alice... and Rosalie... and Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett... oh, and Angela.

Alice and Edward were twins, although you didn't often realise it apart from the obvious pale skin, forest eyes, facial structure, and slim figure... Okay, they both had a lot in common. It was often as if Edward could read her mind and she could see what was going to happen to him in the future. Freaky, really. Well, Alice was short, had spiky dark hair and a Fashion-Fetish. Edward, on the other hand was tall, had straightened-but-messy bronze hair and a skill for the piano. Edward was the kind of guy to walk around in Vans, skinnys and a band tee.

Rosalie was much like her twin, Jasper. They were both tall, blonde, slim and had deep, ocean blue eyes. Rosalie may have appeared to be your average teen girl, concerned only about her looks and gossipping, but underneath the porcelain skin was a mind working furiously to work out new ways to make her shiny red convertable faster. Yes, Rosalie was a car EXPERT! Jasper, however, was a lot shyer, having just come back from a 3-month holiday in Houston, thanks to his Southern roots he was so proud of. He barely used his voice, coming across as the secretive, sensitive type. Only the history teachers and his close friends knew he was harbouring a passion for the American Civil War. Darn, if you even MENTIONED Abraham Lincoln, he'd begin ranting about his beliefs.

Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett, was, to sum it up, big. He had curly dark hair and laughing dark eyes to match. He was a two year old at heart and a severe bodybuilder. He was taller than Rosalie, and even taller than Jasper! He was also a so called "Champion" when it came to video games and "seldom" lost. Seldom being the operative term here. More like frequently lost.

Now, Angela. She was just an average shy girl, blushing tomato when the teachers even looked at her, let alone asked her a question!

I decided I would try Edward first, I thought as I walked out of English with Angela. She was just drifting beside me, head down and blonde hair covering her face. She was clutching her copy of "A Midsummer Night's Dream" as if her life depended on it.

We walked across campus to lunch, when a moaning noise cut me off from my thoughts. Angela's face went strawberry coloured again and I'm sure mine matched perfectly. We looked at each other, embarrased. We both knew what those particular sounds meant two people were doing behind us.

"Mmmm..." A guy's voice went.

"You're...really...good...at...this...Darren..." ANOTHER guy's voice went.

Wait, two guys? I recognised one of those voices too! Nervously, I turned around, praying it wasn't Emmett or Rosalie would be heartbroken.

I let out a gasp as I saw the two guys pressed up against the tree. The guy 'Darren' was on the outside, hands all over the other guy's body, running up and down his sides while the the other guy held him securely around the midriff. I still couldn't quite place him until I saw Darren's hands make it to the other guy's hair. My eyes widened as I recognised my friend and fled into the building containing the cafeteria. Angela chased rapidly after me, struggling to hold back tears. Only I knew of her little crush on Darren Smith **(sorry but the only non-main characters I'm keeping are Lauren, Mike and Angela)**.

**(Note I am keeping from you who she saw pressed up against the tree)**

**Darren POV**

Dammit, she ran. Why could I never get the chance to talk to Angela...? It was all my stupid sister's fault, telling me it was sexy when two emo boys kiss... She looked meaningfully at my favourite outfit, skinnys, converse and a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus t-shirt as she said it too. She then said the name of someone and who he had a crush on too. Damn sisters... Damn Edward... Now Angela would think I was gay...

**Edward POV**

Fu- NO EDWARD DO NOT SWEAR! I thought. Oh, fiddlesticks was what I settled for instead. Bella ran away. Stupid Darren and his little sister... Now, my life's love would believe I liked guys. Yeah right, emo boys kissing is hot... as if!

**(Note: actually, IMO, two emo guys kissing IS hott)**

**Bella POV**

I leaned against the walls, breathing hard and not because of the running. I needed to calm myself... Prepare myself for what was yet to come. I needed to tell the gang about Edward's sexuality AND ask Jasper out, not necessarily in that order. I still couldn't get my head around the fact Edward, who I thought I knew for the past five years, was actually gay.

Angela panted, hyperventelating and leaning against the wall beside me. Poor Angela, her love was stuck in this mess too...

I took one last deep breath as I steeled myself to walk through those double doors. I couldn't put it off any longer, so I slammed them open and strode over to the queue, grabboing only an apple and a water. What I had just seen spoilt my appitite.

I took another breath and let it out, slinking over to our table and plonking myself down in my place.

I turned to my right, so I could face Jasper, who was gulping down potato soup like there was no tomorrow. I waited patiently for him to finish, when I asked, "Jazz...? Will you go out with me?"

The entire table then went silent at what happened next. Jasper twisted to face me, scooped me into his embrace and kissed me, full on, on the lips. All I can say was that I finally knew the meaning of life as fireworks went off around us. **(metaphorically, of course)**

He finally broke away, and whispered, "I thought you'd never ask."

As I smiled, something pressing broke through my bubble of happiness. Edward's secret.

"Oh, by the way... Edward's gay," I blurted out. "I saw him and Darren making out."

Alice and Emmett, who had both been drinking their milk, spat it out all over a disgusted Edward, who, conveniently, right at that moment, chose to join us.

"Eurgh! Just my luck to turn up right as Alice and Emmett begin a spitting match," he exclaimed, sitting down with his roll and tomato soup. Everyone's eyes were trained on him as he proceeded to spoon a mouthful up. He paused, looking up, "What? Why are you all staring at me? Have I got something in my hair?"

He then checked over his extremely messed up hair with delicate hands, which only added more question to his sexuality. Rosalie and Jasper realised this, in turn, and spat out their water all over the table, luckily not hitting Alice's 100 bag that was resting on the table.

"Oh, god..."muttered Emmett, and quickly covered up his mistake with, "Rosalie, stop it, you're driving me crazy here, let's go, sexy."

So, Emmett made his escape with Rosalie in tow, leaving Alice, Jasper, Me and a very stunned and confused Edward to finish lunch.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I must say, I'm rather pleased with my story so far. So, shall I say 5 reviews? I promise I'll keep up my 1,000 words minimum shenanigen...**

**GO GERMAN!! THANK GOD FOR MRS THOMAS TELLING US TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANTED!! AND THANK GOD FOR EMO GUYS KISSING FOR INSPIRATION!!**

**See you next time!  
xox  
Hilary**


	2. Embarrassment and Plots

**Hello, I am back! In History today, we were learning about the Civil War! GO CONFEDERATES!! Sorry, I usually pity the poor losers of wars... Except Germany.**

**Well, that reminded me to write today, so I am!**

**I just noticed! Twilight quotes from a Muse song! In the song, it says, "You will be the death of me!" and in the book, Edward tells Bella, "Bella, you'll be the death of me"! WOOHOO!!! GO MUSE!!! (they be awesome on a cutie sandwich! listen to Supermassive Black Hole! Wow.)**

**Yes, this story, Out Of Nowhere, was inspired by the TV show Coming Of Age episode 2. The one where Chloe thinks Matt's gay and it was all a misunderstanding. **

**Well done! I got my 5 reviews I asked for! Sure, one was annonomous, but that doesn't matter...**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I didn't own Twilight. Do you really think I'd own it 10 minutes later? The characters were all created by the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Embarrassment and Plots**

**Bella POV**

Well, the rest of the school day passed us quickly, with Edward remaining confused as to why the guys all turned red and went all quiet when he went near them. Rosalie and Alice, however, were whispering all through class about all the makovers and shopping trips they could take Edward on now that he was so called "gay". I was merely slightly embarrassed when Edward leant across the desk in Biology and questioned me about everyone's behaviour patterns.

"Psst! Bella!" he whisper yelled. "Any ideas as to why everyone is either ignoring me, blushing insanely or whispering amongst themselves when I'm around?"

I turned the slightest shade of pink and answered, "Erm, I might have something to do with that... You see... I saw you and Darren kissing today, Edward."

He seemed relieved, and just the slightest bit shocked, "Oh, that! Don't worry, Bells, that was just an experiment."

"No, don't try to make excuses, Edward," I tried to reason. Why was he being so stubborn?

"Excuses? What for?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"Don't worry, Edward. I know that you're a..." Okay, I had to just take a deep breath and say it, "...a homosexual man."

"Gay?! You think I'm gay?! He came on to ME, Bella!" For some reason, he was attempting to get out of it. It wasn't working. I wasn't convinced.

"Oh, and I just imagined you moaning Darren's name?" I muttered coolly.

Now it was his turn to turn pink, "Erm..."

"It's okay, Edward, you're gay. YOU'RE GAY!!" I yelled the last part, standing up, throwing my arms out and completely forgetting we were in the middle of a Biology classroom.

"Umm... Oops?" I was now officially embarrassed and it didn't help that now the whole class was staring at us, mouths hanging open. Even the teacher was shocked, frozen with a piece of chalk in his hand.

Edward bashed his head against the table and said, "I. Am. Not. Gay."

But I wasn't convinced. Before I could take the matter further, though, the teacher cleared his throat and continued on with his lecture on the nucleus. The only difference? Male students were shifting uncomfortably in their seats and all the females were glaring daggers at me. Why? I have no idea. It wasn't my fault my friend decided to express his sexuality in a... different manner than usual.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Oh. My. God.

That moment was definitely a 10.5 on a scale of 1-10 of embarrassment. Not only did I discover why all my friends were being so awkward, but I gained a reputation of being a fag. Oh, and I blew my chance with the girl of my dreams... And to think I was the smart one...

Not only the above mentioned reasons, but I was going to get asked out to the winter dance by GUYS!!!

The bell rang and I fervently packed my books into my canvas bag with all the crazy little doodles in permanent marker on it. All the boys around me were also packing quickly, but they were trying to get away from the "newly out of the closet gay" instead of the only other gay guy in our entire year group, Garry. Garry was famous for his "Garry With Two Rs" in a seriously camp tone and he could cross his legs in a way that would be painful for most males who, I realised, was swinging his hips straight at me.

I gulped subconciously and Bella chose that moment to escape, after muttering, "You're gay. That's cool. It means we can sit in the mall and point out cute guys."

"Hey," said Garry, "I noticed your little friend's outburst back there. Look, I know and you know there is only one way to find out if you're gay or not."

I simply blinked. He lost me at the "Look".

He sighed and began again.

"Okay, I was fifteen when I found out I was gay. It was during a game of Truth or Dare. First, I got dared to kiss Ollie, my best friend, and I liked it a whole lot more than kissing my girlfriend, Chloe. You get my gist?"

Oh, now I thought I got it, but I still wasn't sure exactly what he wanted me to do here. Then I understood. I had to get everyone to play Truth or Dare and I had to kiss a girl. The thing is, everyone thought I was gay, so I wouldn't get any dares to kiss a girl... Then the metaphorical light bulb went on over my head, and realization must have dawned on my face because an evil grin formed on Garry's face. Let Plan R-U-gay commence!

* * *

**(Now, I was going to leave it there, but I noticed I was under my 1000 minimum)**

**Bella POV**

I practically ran into my Jazzie's arms after school. He accepted my embrace and we stayed like that for a minute or two before Jasper pulled his head back. I did the same and we looked into each other's eyes before he leant forwards and placed a gentle kiss on my mouth. I sighed in contentment and pulled him, if possible, even closer.

We were rudely interrupted by a cough and a snicker behind us, closely followed by an "Ouch," which I guess was Emmett after being hit by Rose. The cough was, however, Edward, who was standing surprisingly close to, would you believe it, Garry Wilkinson. Wow. This was an interesting turn of events.

Alice began jumping up and down so fast, she was practically vibrating in her five inch heels.

"OH!!!" she exclaimed, "Let's play Truth or Dare! To celebrate!"

All I can say is I am now terrified of what Alice might do to me...

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter done! I'll start writing this one when I get inspiration! Oh, and I'm going to start two stories fairly soon.**

**They will be Truth Or Dare and IM With Bella and the Cullens.**

**My mum told me about Garry, who worked in the office with her, and I thought he was amusing, so I put him in here.**

**Shall we say... 5 more reviews? I'm not pushing it, because I know not many people read JasperxBella...**

**Well, a big thank you to the reviewers...**

**MoreThenLikelyCrazy,  
IHeartMrEdwardCullen,  
twilighter1994,  
jade34567,  
& how could I forget...  
Katherine, my good friend from school.**

**Please Review! Also, if you submit Truths and Dares to ask, it would help muchlies.**

**Thank you!  
Dedicated writer: Hilary/JISH**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Wow. That's all I can safely say. Never thought I'd get 8 reviews for a JasperxBella.**

**Well, this chapter is dedicated to thron606 for being the only person reviewing to say a dare. I'm doing A dare SIMILAR to that, but not quite...**

**Disclaimer: Sure, I own Twilight. I also own Windows. I lied, I only own converse and a crappy word editing programme. I don't even own Garry, he is a real person.**

* * *

**Last time:  
**_Bella POV_

_Alice began jumping up and down so fast, she was practically vibrating in her five inch heels._

_"OH!!!" she exclaimed, "Let's play Truth or Dare! To celebrate!"_

_All I can say is I am now terrified of what Alice might do to me..._

**Out Of Nowhere - Chapter 3, Truth or Dare - Edward POV**

Yes! I mentally did a victory dance.  
Alice started a game of Truth or Dare!  
Without Garry's or my help!

This was going better than I thought! MWAHAHAHA!

Alice interrupted my mental Darth Vader moment.

"Right, Jazz, Bells, Ang and I will take Bella's truck to mine and Edward's house. Rose, Emmie, Gaz and Eddie will take his Volvo."

Oh, she did NOT just call me Eddie, I fumed. Next to me, Garry was merely shocked at his new nickname.

Anyway, we all piled into our designated cars and took off to my place.

When our super fast car got there, we all trooped inside, me only pausing to electronically lock my baby.

We waited for the next twenty minutes in the living room for the others. When they finally showed up, Alice burst through the door first, shouting, "Honey, I'm home!!!"

I facepalmed.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

We were all seated in an exact circle. Where Alice managed to find a giant set of compasses I have no idea. Well, she drew up a massive circle on the ground with a stick of chalk, and we were now seated in this order:

Alice,  
Angela,  
Garry,  
Me,  
Rosalie,  
Emmett,  
Bella,  
and Jasper.

Unfortunately, this meant I was now forced to watch Bella and Jasper become snuggly, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. I was not deterred. I would get Bella to go out with me.

Alice began, breaking me out of my plotting, "Okay, everybody! Here are the rules...

"1) You chicken, you suffer a makeover, male or female, and the game is over.

"2) After you have fufilled your question or dare, it's your turn.

"Are we clear? Good. I'll begin."

She turned to Emmett who instantly paled.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he gulped, afraid.

"What's your favourite thing to do with Rosalie?"

His eyes widened. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. Chicken or Lie. There was no way he'd actually say his favourite thing to do! It was too X-Rated! I chortled.

Emmett glared at me and stated proudly, "I just like watching her fix cars."

Darn... So it was his turn now, and I knew exactly who he'd ask.

"Edward! Truth or dare?" Gulp, I was right.

"Erm... Truth?"

"Is it true you're gay?"

Gee, I wonder how that rumour got spread. "I don't know," I whispered honestly.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Okay, this was easy, "I dare you to phone your dad, put it on speakerphone, pretend to be really mad and say, 'You know what? I don't need protection any more, Dad! I'm a big girl now! I'm wearing a BRA for christ's sake!'"

Safe to say she sweatdropped. "Fine," she muttered.

She pulled her samsung slider out of it's Eeyore pocket and dialed. She pressed the button for speakerphone.

_"Hey, Bells, what's up?"_

"Nothing, Dad, just phoning to tell you something," she sounded mad, but she was mad at me, not him.

_"Bella, if anybody's got you pregnant, I'm coming after them with a gun."_

"DAD! I AM NOT FREAKING PREGNANT!"

_"Denial, sweetie, denial."_

"'You know what? I don't need protection any more, Dad! I'm a big girl now! I'm wearing a BRA for christ's sake!"

Then she hung up, glaring at me. Then, an uncharacteristic evil grin spread over her features as she turned to Garry.

"Garry, truth or dare?" Okay, the sugar in that voice was even freakier than the grin. However, Garry surprised us all with his answer.

"Dare."

I swear I nearly toppled over.

"Okay, then. I dare you to make out with Alice."

Alice and Garry shrugged in perfect sync and turned to face each other. Garry stood up and slouched over to Alice, who stood up. Then, Garry leant down, and kissed her. Her arms wound around his neck, gripping his hair and his hands wandered aimlessly up and down her back.

The look on Bella's face was priceless as they pulled apart, gasping for breath. Garry leant his forehead against Alice's and asked her, "Well, since I am no longer gay, but am now bisexual, want to go out with me?"

"Sure," agreed Alice.

Wow. Well, none of us were expecting THAT.

After they both took their respective places, it was Garry's turn to ask somebody. Luckily, he remembered our plan and turned to Angela.

"Truth or dare, Angela?"

"Dare," she stated, bold as hell.

"Kiss Edward."

She blushed and made her way over to me, looking down at her folded hands.

* * *

**Garry POV**

Angela knelt down, looking for all the world like she was about to start praying. She lifted her head up and began to lean towards Edward with her eyes shut. Edward stayed frozen in his position, acting his part well.

"Docking procedure almost complete," muttered Jasper, pissed he hadn't got his turn yet. He leant forwards too, but he just prodded Angela forward with his finger. Unfortunately, that caused Angela to topple into Edward, locking her lips with him and successfully knocking him backwards.

**Edward POV**

Wow. Was all I could think, as Angela lay on top of me. My eyes unconciously closed as I felt her slight tongue brush against my lower lip, silently begging me to part them. I complied quickly and she moaned into my mouth.

SHE WAS GOOD! This was WAY better than Darren! And I wasn't gay!

**Angela POV**

I saw fireworks go off behind my eyes and knew I was over Darren in that instant.

I vaguely registered the noise of the others wolf-whistling, but I didn't care. We were inside our own little bubble with nobody to disturb us.

**Carlisle POV**

I heard a noise from the living room as I opened the front door. People were catcalling again. I hoped Emmett wasn't watching American Pie again. That boy was a bad influence on Edward and Alice. But something was different this time. I heard a thump and a moan.

I crept to the living room door and opened it. I was shocked to say the least. There they were, my virgin son and Angela Weber, making out on the floor. All the others were crowded around, Jasper holding Bella, Emmett holding Rosalie and Alice's hand being held by a boy I'd never met, but knew as Garry Wilkinson, allegedly gay. I blinked.

"JESUS BLOODY CHRIST!" I yelled. "WHEN THE DEVIL DID THIS HAPPEN?!?"

Angela leapt off Edward and blushed. Edward smiled sheepishly from the floor, his hair messed up even more than usual, "Oh, hey Dad. Well, all this happened today, as a matter of fact."

"But WHAT happened?" I persisted.

"Maybe you ought to sit down, Dr. Cullen. It's a long story," said that Garry boy. I had a few questions for him concerning his intentions with my baby girl, but I sat down anyway.

"Okay, I'm sitting. Explain."

"Well..."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! Didn't expect that did you? Don't be mad at me just 'cause I paired them up! I have an ulterior motive! Edward likes Angela too now, but he'll never really give up on Bella.**

**So, shall we say... Eight reviews?**

**See you next time for the Explanation!**

**xox  
Hilary/JISH**


	4. Explanations and Revelations

**Yes, I do realise Edward would never fall for Angela, but this is MY story and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!**

**I was only adding a bit of drama... I know what I'm doing. I, however, am not telling what is going to happen until it happens, Full Stop.**

**Well, I decided not to wait for eight reviews 'cause I was just so pissed off at two annonomous reviewers. I also realise Jasper and Bella could never truly be together (*sniff*), but again, this is MY story. Oh well...**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight and MySims, there is something seriously wrong with you.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Explanations and Revelations**

_Last time... (Carlisle POV)_

_"JESUS BLOODY CHRIST!" I yelled. "WHEN THE DEVIL DID THIS HAPPEN?!?"_

_Angela leaped off Edward and blushed. Edward smiled sheepishly from the floor, his hair messed up even more than usual, "Oh, hey Dad. Well, all this happened today, as a matter of fact."_

_"But WHAT happened?" I persisted._

_"Maybe you ought to sit down, Dr. Cullen. It's a long story," said that Garry boy. I had a few questions for him concerning his intentions with my baby girl, but I sat down anyway._

_"Okay, I'm sitting. Explain."_

_"Well..."_

**Bella POV**

"Okay, this was seriously weird. First, Edward wasn't gay, then he was, now he isn't. Along the way, I asked Jasper out, he said yes. Also, Garry and Alice kissed during our game of Truth or Dare, and they are now going out," That was my concise explanation. Carlisle didn't seem to get it, so I sighed and looked to my friends for help.

Edward began, "I could never get up the courage to ask out a girl before, so I thought I might be gay. I experimented with kissing Darren, but Bella saw me." **(A/N: Ooh, he lied.)**

I interjected, "Naturally, I assumed he was gay. I mean, you see your guy best friend pressed up against a tree with another guy, what else are you supposed to think? Well, I went to the cafeteria and asked Jazzy here out," I gave Jasper's hand a squeeze, "I then said Edward was gay."

"Yeah, and Emmett and Alice spat their milk out all over me. Thanks for that, Bells," Edward glared.

Jasper evidently felt the need to say something, "Emmett and I were too embarrassed to even look at him for the rest of the school day!"

"My turn, now!" I proclaimed, "In Biology, Edward was asking me what was going on and I, ahem, accidently shouted he was gay in front of the entire class..." I could feel my face turn beetroot.

Garry cut in, "I can take things from here. As you probably all know, I used to be the only gay in the village, but then when Bella stood up, I was curious. I somehow was concerned with the way he felt so sure of himself, so I wanted things to be made clear. You walked in on my plan to check Edward's sexuality. And, yes, I am dating your daughter now, but I assure you, sir, my intentions are strictly honorable."

Carlisle nodded, "Well, that sounds plausible, at least. Well, okay, you kids have fun!" his eyes narrowed, "But you're only allowed in my baby girl's room when the door is at least six inches open."

"Yes, sir," pledged Garry, afraid of what the thirty-five year old doctor might do to him.

Carlisle left the room, leaving behind a silence, before everyone let out a breath in unison. That went well...

**Edward POV**

After Dad left us all at peace, Angela sat down next to me, tracing patterns up and down my forearms. She looked up at me, love shining in her eyes and I quickly looked away.

Oh, great. Now I was in even more of a mess. I was oddly reminded of A Midsummer Night's Dream...

Helena (Angela), liked Demetrius (Me), who liked Hermia (Bella), but Hermia and Lysander (Jasper) were in love.

What a kerfuffle.

However, unlike Demetrius, I WOULD MOST CERTAINLY NOT allow something so tedious as a love potion deter my love.

But I couldn't be so cruel as to kill a puppy, could I? Meaning Angela's hope, of course. No, I would be gentle. I would simply say I didn't like her in that sense. I mean, she's a great friend and all, but I wouldn't date her.

I decided to do it now, "Erm... Angela?"

"Yes, Edward?" she smiled, never looking more like a lost puppy.

"Erm... You're a great friend and all, but I wouldn't date you. No offence. You successfully stole my first female kiss and made me certain I'm not gay though. Think of that instead of the fact I don't like you in the way you seem to be looking at me... Sorry, I wouldn't date you."

Her smile only faltered for a fraction of a second, then she met my eyes and stated, "No, it's okay, I understand. You just want to be my friend"

Phew, I was glad. Now I could concentrate on Bella.

"Now, if you'd all excuse me, but I wish to get another star on MySims." With that leaving comment, I exited the living room and raced up the stairs to my bedroom, where I removed a fresh notepad and immediately began writing a song to impress Bella, even if she didn't like me back.

_Downstairs..._

**Emmett POV**

_I thought Edward finished MySims... Damn him and his stupid speedy lei making skills..._

**Well, that was actually a not very constructive chapter. Basically all it was was Explanations and Revelations...**

**Did anyone catch my Little Britain references? If you did, review and tell me what they were! Then you gets cookie and mention! **

**Okay, since I've disabled Annonomous reviews now, I'll put the quota down to five. Please review and please don't kill me with your flames... **

**I've decided it is now loosely based on A Midsummer Night's Dream, by Will Shakespeare. Lawlzorz, I played Helena in English!**

**Another reason to review: You get a say in what happens next chapter!**

**Okay, Bella will be staying the night at Alice and Edward's, alongside Garry, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.**

**Should I include:**

**1) Makeover and Fashion Show  
2) Games and Contests  
3) A Movie Night  
4) A Karaoke Night**

**Your choice!**


	5. Torture

**Hello, kind readers.**

**Weather is evil here in Scotland. It's dark, it's raining, and it's only five bloody o'clock! Well, I don't care. You know why? It's because I got six reviews! *does happy dance***

**Thanks to:**

**MoreThenLikelyCrazy ... (kerfuffle is a term for a muddle or mess)  
twilighter1994  
jasper's lil pixie ... (thanks for the suggestion!)  
IHeartMrEdwardCullen ... (yeah, let's go with your idea. ALL OF THEM!)  
Lishbashbaaaa ... (thank you for the idea, but i'm doing all of them)  
XxbleadingheartxX**

**Well, for those of you who didn't guess the Little Britain references, they were: **

**Garry cut in, "I can take things from here. As you probably all know, I used to be the only gay in the village..."  
and  
What a kerfuffle.**

**And for the Midsummer Night's Dream based thingie, I'm still doing that.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Guitar Hero and DDR, would I be writing fanfictions? Didn't think so.**

**Well, on with the story!**

**BTW, this is on a Friday, meaning no school the next day.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four - Torture - Bella POV**

"Bella! Bella!" Alice's forest eyes danced with excitement. Dear God, what torture was that confounded pixie planning this time?

"Yes, Alice?" I sighed, turning back to face my boyfriend and not really paying attention to her. Jasper and I gazed at each other somewhat sappily until said pixie waved her hand in between our faces. Garry just stood back, most likely thinking, '_Oh, God, how embarrassing...'_ about Alice's antics.

"We, meaning you, Jazz, Gaz, Ed, Emmie, Rose, Angie and yours truly, are going to have a slumber party, whether you like it or not."

*meep*

My face must have been priceless since Emmett roared with laughter, shouting, "Bella, your FACE! OUCH!"

Rosalie hit him, hence the 'Ouch'.

* * *

**Roughly an hour later... (3rd Person)**

Everybody was now assembled in the living room, worming inside their respective sleeping bags. All the girls had purple ones, while the guys had green.

"Bye, kids, have fun!" That was Carlisle and Esme escaping the soon to be turmoil.

The door slammed, and after a few moments of utter silence, Alice yelled, "MAKEOVER!!! THEN PAJAMA FASHION SHOW!!!"

All the girls were ushered out the door, leaving their significant others, or, in Edward and Angela's case, very good friends, to natter amongst themselves.

_'Woah, how the HELL did Alice fit two dressing room chairs and vanity mirrors in her room?'_ Thought Bella.

Well, anyway, Alice and Rosalie shoved Bella and Angela down into the chairs. Alice began on Bella, while Rosalie started on Angela.

They both undertook the task of styling the hair first and eventually, Angela had her hair partially up in a ponytail while Bella had a pair of plaits just below her ears and settling on her shoulders.

Then, Alice pulled Rosalie's blond locks into below-the-ear bunches. Rosalie merely slipped a plum coloured hairband with a green butterfly on it on Alice's head.

Now it was time for the make up. For Angela, Rosalie chose lilac eyeshadow and pale pink lipgloss. For Bella, Alice selected smoky charcoal eyes and dark pink lip gloss to contrast with her ivory skin.

Rosalie gave Alice plum eyeshadow and deep red lips while Alice chose a pastel pink and a somewhat natural lip colour.

Then it was time to select the pajamas...

Alice immersed herself in her wardrobe **(closet, sorry, I'm Scottish) **while Angela, Rosalie and Bella sat back on Alice's royal blue bedcovers.

Alice emerged and tossed three bundles at the three girls, before fleeing into her bathroom. A minute later, she rushed out, wearing a plum camisole and forest green short shorts.

She grabbed Rosalie's arm and led her into the bathroom, still clutching her bundle. A minute after that, she stepped out in a deep red camisole and baby pink shorts.

Angela stood up and went into the bathroom. A minute later, she exited, wearing a light yellow camisole and lilac shorts. **(Yes, there is a reason for all the camisoles and shorts. It'll drive the boys mad!)**

Bella stumbled over to the bathroom door and went in. She left it a minute later, clad in a rose pink camisole and black short shorts.

Alice squealed, clapping her hands and they all trouped downstairs to meet the boys. Alice stopped them outside the living room, however, and cleared her throat very loudly.

"Eddie? Be a gentleman and toss me my sleeping bag." Seconds later, Alice was stepping into her sleeping bag. She hopped inside the room and over to the stereo system, when she pressed the button to begin whatever CD was in after waiting a few moments. Bella's mix tape Edward made of all her favourite tracks was in.

Alice hopped back out, stepped out of her sleeping bag and announced, "Gentlemen, may I present Rosalie Hale!"

Rosalie waited for 'What I've Done' to get to the singing before she stepped into the room, swinging her hips and posing for Emmett before sitting on his lap, ignoring his gobsmacked expression.

It was Alice's turn and she made her way to Garry, smirking all the way as his eyes looked her up and down. He gulped as she sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Angela simply made her way to her sleeping bag, blushing fiercely.

Bella took a deep breath and stepped into the light of the living room, blushing at the sound of all the guys' breath catching. She walked, seductive over to Jasper, planting a kiss on his cheek as she plopped onto his lap. She blushed, if possible, even more, hearing Emmett wolf-whistle. She buried her head in Jasper's shoulder and he kissed her hair.

* * *

**E POV**

I suppressed the growl that was rising in my throat. I rejected the sudden need to hit someone. I shuddered, closing my eyes and exhaling. Christ, what was WRONG with me? I was too overprotective over someone that wasn't mine. I was this much away from losing myself.

* * *

**3rd Person**

Alice stood up, conveniently placing her rear end just below Garry's face, and she meant it, too.

"Ahem... Now, I have mentally composed a schedule for tonight. First, we have the Games such as Pass The Polo Mint and Seven Minutes In Heaven. Then we have the contests, like who can kiss for the longest amount of time, or who's the best at DDR and Guitar Hero. After that, we'll do karaoke. Finally, we'll watch a few movies until we fall asleep."

If that room was anime, you would have seen everybody sweat drop.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? So-So?**

**The chapter was called Torture because Bella hate makeovers. I realise she didn't put up much of a fuss in this though. Ah, well, it's a fanfiction, I can do what I want.**

**Well, since I got six reviews, how about six for this chapter too? They give me inspiration. **

**And, yes, I know this appears completely irrelevant, but it's just building up, I swear!**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing a Death Note fic at some point...**

**See you next time!**

**Your dedicated author, J-I-S-H/Hilary**


	6. Competition One for a while, then Help

**OMG I am Über Sorry! I said I'd update when I got 6 reviews, but I've had 9 reviews! I've just been really busy with tests and my new boyfriend and ice skating and Crimbo shopping!**

**To make up for it, I'll try and make this a longer chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Out Of Nowhere, Chapter 6; Slumber? Hah!**

"Right, no sucking face until I finish, and yes, I am looking at you, Emmett," Alice stated, causing Emmett to pout. "First, we'll have some competitions. Kissing goes first. Angela and Edward can judge and whoever kisses their significant other for the longest period of time wins."

Bella shuffled around to get in front of Jasper, grinning boldly, which he mirrorred. Emmett and Rosalie appeared confident as they faced each other, and Alice and Garry were staring each other in the eyes, making a silent promise to do the best they could.

Angela and Edward sat side by side, Edward sulking and Angela merely appearing indifferent. Edward showed no signs of moving or talking so Angela started the contestants off. "Three, two, one, GO!"

The three pairs leant forward in unison and lips made contact. Angela reached behind her for her phone, turned it on, and pressed the buttong that would put the video camera into action. Edward hadn't relaxed his slouchy position so she was clear to film. She zoomed in on Bella and Jasper, making sure to catch all the action on tape. She was so absorbed in her work she didn't notice Alice and Garry come up behind her and begin giggling. She eventually caught on and tapped the side of her nose in secrecy.

* * *

**20/December; later date**

**Right, I am so sorry, but this was as far as I got until I was stumped for what to write, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED HELP!!!**

**Until I get my help, I shall be writing another JasperxBella called The Scent of a Human, my first proper story with not All Human!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
